Action Comics Vol 1 256
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Dirk Folgar (a foreign assassin) Other Characters: * Captain Saunders (a US Navy submarine captain) * Professor Wright (a famous scientist) * The President of the United States Locations: * **Professor Wright's laboratory **Bay Bridge * ** Items: * * Time-Cabinet Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * None Other Characters: * Harold (a movie director) * Percy Pierce (a child actor) Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * (see Notes) * Adversaries: * None Other Characters: * None Locations: * ** Midvale Hospital ** Items: * Vehicles: * None | Notes = * "The Superman of the Future" is reprinted in ''Superman (Volume 1)'' Annual #3. * "The Great Supergirl Mirage" is reprinted in ''Adventure Comics'' #390, Supergirl Archives, Volume 1 and ''Best of DC'' #17. * Superman appeared last in the first story of ''World's Finest Comics'' #104. He appears next in the first story of ''Superman (Volume 1)'' #132. * Lois Lane appeared last in the third story of ''Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen'' #39. She appears next in the first story of ''Superman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane'' #12. * The President of the United States is drawn with his face obscured. Assuming no change in administration occurred, this is the same person that appeared in ''Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen'' #38. * Congo Bill, Congorilla and Janu appeared last in the second story of ''Action Comics'' #255. They appear next in the second story of ''Action Comics'' #257. * Supergirl appeared last in the third story in ''Action Comics'' #255. She appears next in the second story of ''Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen'' #40. * Dick Wilson is the same character as Dick Malverne. He appears next in the second story of ''Action Comics'' #282. | Trivia = * When Lois asks if he could travel through time under his own power, Superman confirms that he can. * The year is mentioned to be 1959 several times in the first story. * One TV network in the city of Metropolis is WMXTV. Reprints * "The Superman of the Future" is reprinted in ''Superman (Volume 1)'' Annual #3. * "The Great Supergirl Mirage" is reprinted in ''Adventure Comics'' #390, Supergirl Archives, Volume 1. and ''Best of DC'' #17. | Recommended = | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Superman image gallery * Superman appearances list * Superman quotes page * Lois Lane image gallery * Lois Lane appearances list * Lois Lane quotes page * Supergirl image gallery * Supergirl appearances list * Supergirl quotes page | Links = * Action Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database * Wikipedia:Superman article at Wikipedia * Superman article at Supermanica * Superman article at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics * Superman article at Don Markstein's Toonopedia * Superman article at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Congo Bill article at Wikipedia * Congo Bill article at Supermanica * Congo Bill article at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Congo Bill article at Mike's Amazing World of DC * Congo Bill article at Don Markstein's Toonopedia * Congorilla article at Don Markstein's Toonopedia * Lois Lane article at Wikipedia * Lois Lane article at Supermanica * Lois Lane article at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Lois Lane article at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics * Supergirl article at Wikipedia * Supergirl article at Toonopedia * Supergirl article at Supermanica * Supergirl article at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Supergirl article at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics * Supergirl page at DC Comics * Supergirl page at Kara Lives }}